


A Meeting

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Comedy, Gen, Multiple headcanons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have Frisk look around the MTT Resort's restaurant you find a flier. It lists Sans along with a few other comedians that perform routines there. Now just how did he get the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

Sans adjusted the microphone in his hand as the crowd’s laughter died down. He already knew what kind of joke to roll with next. It was lucky that a stuffy feeling resort like this in the Underground had a good crowd.

“man, i love my brother. love the guy to death. he’s the coolest person I know because he is the bravest person I know. and by brave I mean screaming.” Sans paused as a few giggles erupted in the audience. They were warmed up for this.

“BROTHER! YOU’RE OUT OF YOUR ROOM FINALLY! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ PICK UP YOUR SOCK BEFORE BREAKFAST!” Sans yelled changing the pitch of his voice slightly. When the audience's laughter died down a little he followed up,

“a beautiful thing to hear when I was going down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to grab a bag of chips. oh, it doesn’t stop there.”

Sans gestured with a hand as he continued to act out Papyrus’ antics. Someone in the back of the restaurant watched closely. 

“BROTHER! yeah bro? DID YOU PICK UP THOSE CINNABUNS I ASKED YOU TO GET FOR ME? nope, not yet. SANS! YOU KNOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS-” Sans paused in his acting in order to calmly walk over to one side of the stage and back again pretending to hold a bag. “AND AM UTTERLY DESERVING OF SUCH A DELICACY! OH! here you go, bro.”

Sans paused again to let the audience laugh.

“and that was all while standing outside of our house. i’ll say it again, my brother is simply cooler than i could ever be.”

Sans felt eyes on him as he moved on to the next joke. It didn’t feel the same as with the audience...this felt different, maybe judgemental? There were plenty of critics in the Underground. He decided to keep up the routine.

An hour later, Sans exited the stage with the sound of applause following. Ducking back out to thank the audience, he walked farther backstage, handing off the mic to the next performer. Sans began to make his way out while wiping the sweat off his forehead. It felt good to do something a little productive, even if for the most part it had been for fun. He stopped walking upon finding the small lit hallway blocked off by a familiar robot.

“I see you’ve done pretty well for yourself, darling,” said Mettaton rolling forwards on his single wheel. Sans remained calm seeing as what he did didn’t cause any harm.

“just some jokes.”

“And it seems you’re not on our payroll.”

“eh, i know a guy. well, a few guys.”

Mettaton rolled closer the lights on his screen flickering. Sans continued to remain calm. So what, he got caught, not like anything bad could come out of this. Now if Mettaton would just stop making the atmosphere so creepy.

“Well, darling, I’ll have to see to it that that changes. I would like for you to stay on with our fabulous comedy line-up!” Mettaton exclaimed while excitedly gesturing with his hands. “Only the best for _my_ resort of course! See to it you get a schedule for when you appear next week! Toodles, darling. I’ll be waiting for you!”

Sans heaved a sigh as the robot wheeled away dramatically waving goodbye. The guy knew how to make an entrance and exit. Sans continued on down the hallway thinking it over. At least he could use the money to pay off his tab at Grillby’s. Or, maybe not, considering there were other things he could pay for. Necessities, y’know, like food, or maybe he should consider starting a hotdog franchise to help pay off the tab. Gotta be smart with his new income.


End file.
